My Shirt Looks Good On You
by acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: Holly wears Gail's uniform shirt.


Gail saw stars.

Bright flickering lights shooting across the underside of her eyelids as she let the wave of her orgasm carry her up, up, and away into the great dark beyond.

It was like they lived within her, these beautiful flickering lights. Like they lived just under her skin, or deep within her heart, and Holly, lovely Holly, had set them free.

For a second, for a short eternity, everything was silent. Even her pulse, stampeding in her chest. Even the sound of Holly, the wet smack of kisses on sweaty skin as the brunette kissed her way back up Gail's body. Everything disappeared into the white hot moments of nothingness that Holly had brought her to with nothing but her hands and lips and tongue.

And then, then everything came rushing back. The colors of the walls, of the bedspread, of her lover's dark and hooded eyes. A sound she couldn't place at first, until she recognized it as her own strangled attempt to breathe, to fill her lungs with blessed air. The feel of the ceiling fan circulating air around their bedroom, the chill of sweat drying on her skin. The fistfuls of sheet clutched tightly in her fists, tickling at her curled toes.

The heat of Holly's skin against her own.

That annoying smirk the doctor got when she knew that she'd bested Gail, and when she knew Gail knew she'd been beaten.

"Hey there, Officer," Holly said, laying a kiss on the blonde's shoulder before propping herself up on her elbow to watch as Gail's breathing evened out, "welcome back."

Her girlfriend grinned down at her, clearly pleased with herself, and with the response she'd elicited from her lover.

Gail stuck her tongue out. "I didn't pass out, nerd," she said, "you're good but you're not that good. I was just resting my eyes."

Holly laughed loudly, "Oh, I am exactly that good, Peck." She brought her free hand up to trace along Gail's ribs, and smiled when the woman shuddered under her touch and inhaled sharply.

"Did you have a good night then, Gail," she asked with that knowing smirk, "better than you thought it was going to be?"

The blonde laughed. It had been a good night. Oh, it had. Certainly better than she'd expected.

"It was okay," she answered, "boring at first, but the after-party was definitely worth it." She reached a hand up to run her fingers through Holly's hair, the pleasant heaviness of her limbs slowly fading.

"Only you, Officer Peck," Holly teased lovingly, "could call a commendation banquet held in your honor 'boring.'"

"Well, it was," Gail protested, "and my mother's speech, Hol? It was terrible." She rolled onto her side and captured Holly's free hand in her own, bringing it up to her mouth to lay a kiss against her lover's palm.

Holly snickered, and then sighed a little at the feel of Gail's lips on the sensitive skin of her hand. "Yeah," she agreed, "it was pretty bad."

"You're the one who made me go, Holly," Gail pointed out as she ghosted her lips over the pads of the brunette's fingers, before pulling one into her mouth and gently sucking at it.

She smiled as Holly's eyelids fluttered.

Holly took a breath and held it for a second while her belly twisted and turned in arousal, a fire she'd banked up until now. "I didn't make you go, Peck," she said, "I simply provided you with a deal I knew you couldn't refuse."

Gail "hmmmm'd" at her.

"And," Holly continued, "I'm pretty sure I held up my end of the bargain satisfactorily." She gave her girlfriend a smug grin.

"Oh, really" Gail asked drily, tilting her head to kiss at the corner of the brunette's mouth.

"Really," Holly replied, catching the officer's lips in a proper kiss.

Gail let her lead at first, but as their kisses grew deeper and deeper, as Gail's hands started to wander, started to tease over her girlfriend's hips, Holly knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself on her back, looking up at the ceiling, at a curtain of blonde hair hanging over her.

Holly moaned as Gail's tongue curled around her own, as the blonde's pale hand came to rest on her stomach. Gail toyed with the stud there—a permanent reminder of Holly's one drunken college adventure—before tracing her fingers over the newest addition to her body, a tattoo the doctor had gotten a few weeks ago. It was an image of St. Michael, the archangel poised over the dragon he had just slain, and just underneath, the prayer Holly whispered every day when she watched her love walk out the door: _Protege eam_.

* * *

><p>She'd gotten the tattoo three days after Steve had called her at work, letting her know that something had happened during a raid that Gail had been on. Nothing serious, just bumps and bruises and a line of stitches on her bicep. But it had rattled Holly. She'd gotten used to seeing the toll Gail's job took on her body. She'd gotten used to seeing bruises and scrapes. She didn't like it, she hated it. But she was used to it.<p>

The call from Steve, though, the tension-filled ride to the hospital? Seeing Gail sitting on a gurney in the curtained-of her exam room? That had scared her, that shook her down to the very marrow in her bones.

Gail had been fine, yes. Holly had spent two days watching as the woman she loved slept off the narcotics in her system, and laughing at the blonde's antics when Gail was too buzzed to sleep. Heavy pain medication really did turn her crankypants police officer into a cuddly ball of fuzz. And Holly had been more than happy to reciprocate in kind, never straying too far from Gail's side. Then, on the third day, after Elaine stopped over to tell them about the commendation the Police Services Board had decided to award Gail, Holly had used the opportunity to sneak off, claiming the need to run errands.

There had been no errands.

No, what Holly had needed was a moment away, a moment to freak out without her girlfriend's heavy, glassy eyes watching her.

She hadn't even meant to, but she found herself in front of a tattoo shop. And it was impulsive, and she hadn't looked into it, hadn't done any research on its reputation or its record with the health department. No, she'd just walked in, only really half-aware of what she was doing, and started talking.

She talked through the whole procedure, actually. Told the gruff-looking man with kind eyes all about her girlfriend, about the phone call, about not being able to sleep for the past few days and spending their nights just watching as Gail's chest rose and fell, rose and fell. And he listened, adding a comment here or there, but otherwise just letting her talk everything out. Hmmm-ing and mmmm-ing and listening.

It was exactly what she needed.

When she got back home, Elaine was already gone. A note told her that Gail had taken her pills and gone up to bed for a nap. Holly smiled at that, completely aware that her girlfriend only told her mother that to get rid of her. The switch from heavy-duty narcotics to basic pain pills that barely masked the pain had made Gail irritable and she wouldn't have been able to put up with Elaine for very long on her own. Holly was certain that Gail would be awake in their bedroom, playing video games instead of sleeping.

And when she got upstairs, Holly found that she was right.

Mostly.

Gail had been playing video games, yes, but she'd dozed off at some point. She was leaning back against the headboard, pillows propping her up, and the controller lay forgotten in her lap even as the music of whatever game she'd been playing looped and looped in the background.

Holly'd crawled right in next to her, and curled her body around the sleeping woman, replacing the game controller in Gail's lap with her head.

The blonde had discovered the new addition the next morning as Holly was getting dressed. Gail was still in bed, complaining about being bored, when the doctor came back in the bedroom after her shower and let the towel drop to the floor while she picked out clothes for the day.

"Hol," she'd asked, momentarily distracted from her moaning and groaning by the stark contrast of white gauze against her lover's tan skin, "what happened to your side?"

"Um," the brunette had started, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened the day before, what she'd been thinking. It was hard, though, because Holly wasn't entirely sure herself. "I got a tattoo," she said slowly, figuring it was best just to come straight out about it.

"A tattoo, Holly," Gail'd asked, perking up, "you got a tattoo? Is it a lunchbox? Or a body? Holly, did you tattoo a dead body on your butt?"

Holly rolled her eyes, "First of all, it's not my butt. It's my hip. Of all people, Gail, you should know the difference. You stare at it often enough."

She heard the blonde snigger behind her.

"Second, it's a forensics kit, Gail. You know that. And yes," she continued, anticipating Gail's next comment, "I keep a bag of cookies in the side pocket with my phone and my ID, but that's only for when my blood sugar is low. Which is why you can't have them, because if you eat them you'll forget to replace them, and you know that."

Holly didn't have to look to know that Gail was giving her that gorgeous fake-pout, but she did anyway. She'd never tell Gail, but she kind of adored that look. Okay, she absolutely adored it.

"And last," Holly added, "a dead body, Gail? Do you really think I would get a dead body permanently tattooed onto my body?"

"Why not," Gail answered, "I would—well, a skeleton, maybe." She was quiet for a moment, but then spoke again. "So, what did you get, Lunchbox?"

Holly pursed her lips, and then came back to stand by Gail's side of the bed. She pulled down her yoga pants to sit low on her hips, and then gently peeled back the gauze.

Gail was quiet, and then Holly felt the ghosting of her girlfriend's fingers above her skin—touching, but not.

"What—what does it say," the blonde asked.

Holly picked up Gail's hand and squeezed it in her own. "'Protect her,'" she answered, "it says 'protect her.'"

"Hol," Gail said softly, tenderly.

"I say it every day, you know," the doctor said, feeling like a child at confession. "Every time you leave for work, every time I say goodbye to you, I whisper it in my heart. I haven't gone to church in years, I haven't believed in God in years, and still every day I pray to St. Michael for you."

"Holly," Gail said again, her uninjured hand hot against the brunette's thigh.

"It's okay, Gail, it is. I love you, and you're a cop and I love that about you. But sometimes I get scared, and sometimes things happen. Things will happen. You have your badge and your vest and your gun, and I, now I have this. It's enough, it has to be."

Holly knew that Gail understood. Knew that the significance of the symbol, and the words, and even its location on her body had not gone unnoticed by the cop, by the woman she loved. She could feel it in the way the blonde kissed her goodbye every day since, and the way she placed her hand over Holly's hip, as if touching a lucky charm, a talisman. The way she did the same thing every time she came home safe and whole.

And when they make love now, when Gail teases over every inch of the brunette's skin with her mouth and hands, she lingers over the tattoo, whispering her "I love yous" over the marked skin, over the precious amulet that Holly carries with her every day.

* * *

><p>Holly felt Gail toy with the waistband of her dark, black panties. It was all she was wearing at the moment, the only clothes either of them was wearing. She'd kept Gail from removing them earlier, not wanting anything to distract her from the gloriously naked woman spread out on the bed in front of her. Wanting to take her time as she slowly drove the blonde insane with need.<p>

* * *

><p>And oh, she had. She'd driven Gail to the edge and held her there, suspended, until Gail had begged. Until Gail had cried out breathlessly, her voice raw and heavy with the need for release. "Please," Gail had whimpered, and Holly looked up from between the blonde's pale legs, where she had been tracing, ever so softly, names of human bones over Gail's glistening, sensitive clit. She'd seen Gail's eyes, how those normally pale blue irises were now deep and dark and unfocused, and she'd known that it was time.<p>

Wrapping an arm around the thigh draped over her shoulder, Holly slid a single slim finger into her girlfriend, and thrust slow and shallow in the blonde's tight, burning heat. Gail was close, so close. Holly could feel it, could recognize the helpless noises coming from the officer's throat, the way Gail's muscles held her tight within her body. She took the blonde's clit between her lips and ran her tongue lovingly around the tip, pleased at the way the muscles in Gail's legs twitched and tightened at the contact, at the way the sounds coming from her girlfriend were getting higher and higher. Holly grinned at the way her lover was cupping her own breasts, kneading at her own flesh and then pinching at her hard, hard nipples, desperate to give herself some relief. She thrust deeper and deeper, adding another finger, and then another as Gail moved with her, hips following where the brunette led, seeking more contact, deeper contact. Searching frantically for the resolution that Holly was keeping from her.

And then, finally, Holly let Gail come, thrusting hard and fast as she laved her tongue against Gail's trembling clit. She curled her fingers deep, and held them steady as Gail's inner slick muscles clenched and released tightly around them, applying pressure exactly where she knew the blonde needed it, exactly at the point she knew would cause her girlfriend to fall to pieces. And it did.

God, Holly loved to bring Gail to this point. Loved the way the blonde's entire body tensed so tightly, almost as if she was fighting against herself for control, like she just couldn't let go. And so Holly liked to hold still while Gail held her tight and deep. And then, when she could feel her lover's body start to relax, when she felt the tension fade out of Gail's limbs, Holly loved to move again. She started to thrust within Gail again, a firm and steady rhythm in time with the fading contractions of her orgasm, and kissed at the sensitive skin surrounding Gail's retracted clit. Holly moved her free hand to settle on the warm flesh of the officer's belly, feeling the contractions underneath her girlfriend's smooth, flawless skin. She rubbed her hand over Gail's soft skin, just to reassure the blonde that she was there, that she would take care of her.

The second orgasm was just as powerful as the first, and Gail arched her back high, high off the mattress in an attempt to urge Holly deeper, to feel more of Holly against her skin. But this time Holly did not stop, this time Holly continued to thrust and lick and kiss as Gail's pleasure consumed her, turning her words into nonsensical grunts and moans, just empty, throaty sounds in the otherwise quiet room.

But still Holly continued, determined to bring Gail to a level of pleasure the other woman had never experienced, wanting to see Gail absolutely lose control. Wanting to take Gail to the highest peak, to watch her fly, free of all the burdens that normally held her back. She abandoned Gail's clit for the moment, letting the sensitive nub recover while she moved her mouth down to the blonde's slick entrance. Holly licked into her with quick, hard strokes of her tongue against the inner lips of her girlfriend's sex, and then dipping in, in, in. She moaned at the feel of Gail's muscles tensing against her own as she reached up to play with Gail's breasts.

The third one began before the second was really over, one folding into the other, and something close to a shout left Gail's mouth, a loud and forceful "Fuuuuuuuuuck" that made her girlfriend smile as she ran her thumbs over the blonde's tight nipples before moving back down to slip inside Gail's sex. Desperate for contact, Gail thrust her hips, clit aching to be touched, to be held by the wet heat of Holly's lips. But instead, the brunette moved to tease at Gail's pale pink lips, letting the blonde feel the graze of her teeth against the swollen flesh. And as Gail's hips threatened to buck, as Gail moved against the tortuous crest of pleasure that her girlfriend was driving her toward, finally, finally Holly traced a line up to the blonde's clit with her tongue, and lay the warm, strong muscle firmly against the quivering bud. Gail ran her fingers through the hair at the back of Holly's head, holding the brunette's head still while she moved against her mouth, as she took what Holly was so willing to give. And then, as Holly pressed gently against the most sensitive part of her girlfriend, as she curled her fingers into it and gently massaged the slick and swollen flesh, Gail's body trembled and shook and quaked as she came, her limbs powerless against the intensity of her orgasm.

Holly slowed her motions, began to soothe instead of seduce. She held Gail's hips steady through the strong contractions, and began placing quiet, chaste kisses along the inside of her lover's thighs as she pulled out. And when Gail had come down a bit from her high, the doctor began to clean her up lovingly, with broad, gentle strokes of her tongue. She lapped at Gail's wetness, laid her warm tongue against the blonde's entrance, feeling the last ripples of pleasure that echoed through Gail's body. And as she sweetly washed away the last of Gail's pleasure, she felt the blonde trip over the edge one last time. Soft and gentle compared to the one before. Gail whimpered and pulled at the brunette's hair, the feel of her girlfriend's tongue against her over-sensitized flesh too much for her to handle, and Holly looked up just in time to watch as Gail's eyes fluttered shut and her limbs, already languid and liquid, went limp.

Slowly, Holly began kissing her way back up her lover's body, an amused look in her eyes. She kissed at the scars on Gail's body, at the rogue patch of freckles dusting over her rib cage, the little heart-shaped birthmark on the underside of Gail's right breast. And then, just as the lids of Gail's eyes lifted just the slightest, the doctor laid a kiss on the beautiful woman's smooth, strong shoulder, and smirked as she watched the blonde slowly come to back to awareness.

She'd played Gail's body like an instrument, and she a celebrated virtuoso.

And she'd loved every second of it.

* * *

><p>But the tables had turned.<p>

Now it was Gail's turn to tease and Holly who was struggling to stay in control.

Gail slipped her fingers just past the elastic waist of her girlfriend's panties, drawing little circles with the pad of her fingers on the warm skin of Holly's abdomen. She scratched lightly, just enough for the doctor to that she was about to be ravished, hard and fast and just a little bit rough.

"Honey," she said, a word too soft for the fire just starting to overtake her, "Gail."

But Gail just gave her a wicked smile, and then rolled on top of the doctor. She settled her body into the cradle of Holly's hips, and then thrust, once, twice, rolling her hips into her girlfriend's before shifting, and slipping a muscled thigh between the other woman's legs. Holly moaned and cupped her hands around the blonde's firm ass, digging her fingers into the pale, perfect flesh there. She began to grind against Gail's hard, thrusting thigh, feeling her wetness spread over the officer's warm, warm skin.

The blonde was in the middle of sucking, hard, at a particularly sensitive spot at the base of Holly's throat, just over her collarbone, when she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it, too busy enjoying the way her girlfriend had thrown her head back against the pillows, exposing the vulnerable column of her flawless throat. The way Holly's breath had started to stutter in time with Gail's nips against her skin, the way she could feel the doctor's pulse tripping through her veins as she suckled against that dark, tan skin, and then soothed over the reddened skin with her tongue.

The doorbell rang again, and again, and then from the corner of the room, one of their abandoned phones started to ring.

Holly took a deep breath and reached up to put a hand on Gail's chest, pushing just slightly. And the blonde groaned, because she already knew what the woman beneath her was going to say.

"Holly," Gail whined, reluctantly pulling her lips away from the brunette's skin.

"Gail, someone's trying to get a hold of us, what if it's important?"

"They'll come back," Gail answered, moving to kiss at her girlfriend's neck again.

"Gail—" Holly said firmly, pinching gently at the officer's side.

"Fine," Gail groaned and rolled off of her lover, "but you're going to answer the door."

The doctor narrowed her eyes, "Oh, really?"

"Really," Gail responded, "tonight we're celebrating me, remember? There was a banquet in honor, Hols."

"You can't use that as an excuse, Peck, you didn't even want to go," the other woman pointed out.

"Oh, I can, Lunchbox. Because you made me go—"

"—I didn't make you go, I simply gave you—"

"—an offer I couldn't refuse, yes, Holly. You bribed me. And nobody could say no to that offer. Hell, Hol, I'm pretty sure the plants got wet when they heard—"

Gail was interrupted by the doorbell again, and this time she grinned.

"Are you going to get that, Doctor? I'd go but you promised to make me come until my legs no longer worked," she dragged a finger tantalizingly down Holly's arm, "and I'd hate to make you doubt your abilities."

Holly sighed and moved to get up, slapping playfully at Gail's rear as she did. The doctor grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find in the dim room, and then padded down the hall and stairs to see who'd come calling so late at night.

* * *

><p>Gail lay on her back on the bed, looking at the lights from outside play across the ceiling before closing her eyes and thinking back to earlier that night, when she'd pouted and grumped about having to go to the stupid event.<p>

"Babe," Holly'd said with a laugh as she shimmied into the sparkly dark blue dress she'd picked out to wear, "it's for you. You have to go. You did a good thing and they want to celebrate that."

The police officer just looked at her from their bed, dressed in nothing but a silver-gray bra and panties set.

"Okay, you're right," the doctor continued as she walked over for help with the zipper, "you're getting the big dinner and reception because it makes the department look good, and it makes Elaine and Bill look good. And we all know it. But Gail—" Holly turned around and took Gail's chin in her hand, forcing the woman she loved to look up at her, to look her in the eyes, hoping she'd really, truly, hear, "—Gail, how you're getting the award doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. Whether your mother got the department to host this thing or whether Frank tossed you the box at the end of shift one day, no ceremony, it wouldn't change the fact that you saved someone's life. That you put yourself in danger to make sure someone else didn't get hurt. That's what matters, that's what they're celebrating."

Holly watched Gail's face, watched as those gorgeous red lips twisted and turned, and knew that her lover had gotten the message.

"Now," Holly said, "you're going to put on your uniform, and then we're going to drink lots of expensive champagne and eat whatever delicious dinner Elaine's arranged for. And you're going to accept your award graciously, and not roll your eyes too much no matter what your mother says during her speech, okay?"

Gail's clear-blue eyes were a little wet, but Holly could see the blonde's agreement there.

"And after that," she said, hiking up the sheath of her dress to straddle Gail's hips, "we're going to come back home, and I'm going to—"

Holly leaned in to whisper in the officer's ear, pleased at how red the tips of Gail's ears began to get, how a soft pink blush spread all over Gail's chest and rose up her neck to color her adorable cheeks. She could feel how deeply her words affected her lover, could feel the way Gail's body tensed in several tell-tale places, how she squirmed just a bit under the doctor's weight in her lap.

She captured Gail's lips in a kiss, no care for the mussing of their already applied makeup, and ran her tongue over the red, red lips, before pulling back and climbing down. Holly smoothed her dress, and began to fix her lipstick, trying hard not to laugh as Gail frantically rushed to put her dress uniform on.

Later, just before they walked into the ballroom the department had rented out for the night, Holly grasped Gail's hand tightly, and whispered into her ear again.

It was the "I love you" Holly whispered, with such warmth and faith, that kept Gail from murdering several annoying people over the course of the night.

* * *

><p>Gail heard footsteps approach the door, but they didn't come in the room.<p>

"Hol," she called out, "who was it?"

But Holly didn't answer right away, and so Gail propped herself up on her elbows to look and see what had her lover so quiet.

What she saw there wiped away any coherent thought she'd managed to regain since Holly'd shown her the stars living within her just a short time ago.

"You look beautiful," Holly said, too busy staring at Gail's naked body to notice the heated look in her lover's eyes. "Gail—" she asked when her gaze made its way up to the pale face of the woman across the room, "what's wrong?" She straightened up from where she'd been leaning against the door frame, and started to cross the threshold into the room.

"No," Gail said hoarsely, her mouth dry, "stay there."

"Are you okay, honey?"

The blonde nodded and sat up to lean against the headboard. "I just—" she said, and then swallowed against her parched throat, "Jesus, Holly, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?"

She watched as the doctor looked down and really took in what she was wearing; in her haste to get to the door, Holly must have grabbed the officer's discarded uniform shirt. Now she was leaning against the door frame in nothing but her black panties and the half-buttoned dress whites shirt with Gail's name embroidered on the front and Gail's badge number on the epaulets.

Holly understood now. "So," she said in a low and sultry voice, "you like it when I wear your shirt, officer?" She slowly began to unbutton the top button, and then the next, revealing her tantalizing cleavage underneath the thin white material of the dress shirt.

She could see the effect on Gail clearly, the way the blonde's toes dug into the mattress, the way she clasped her hands together to still fingers itching to touch, to mark, to claim.

"You sure you don't want me to come over there," the brunette asked teasingly.

Gail cleared her throat before responding. When she did, her voice was raspy, and sexy as all hell. "No, no," she answered, "I just want to look for a minute. Just … just stay." She drank in the sight of her lover, the way the hem of the shirt fell just above mid-thigh, the way Holly had rolled the sleeves up above her elbows. The way Holly's hair fell in a graceful shower down her shoulders, half-hiding the embroidered "8727s" there. Gail saw her name on the tag just above the doctor's breast, and it seemed to her like her heart just stopped at the rightness of it, like her pulse held, suspended, mid-beat. Like her whole body was saying yes.

The sound of Holly laughing brought Gail back into the moment. "You know," the doctor said, "if you take a picture it'll last longer." She gave Gail an impish grin.

The police officer gave her one right back, and then reached over to bedside table where Holly's phone was charging.

"Gail, honey, I was joking," Holly backtracked when she realized that her girlfriend was going to take her seriously.

"Just one, Hol, something to remember you by when you're off doing science things and I'm all alone." Gail put on her best pout, and Holly gave in, rolling her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Fine," Holly said, "but if this gets sent to anyone else, you're back to sleeping at the frathouse, deal?"

Gail nodded, and then put in Holly's password, pressing a hand to her belly to soothe the ache of arousal there.

"The buttons," she said, and pointed.

Holly unbuttoned the last few buttons, and let the shirt hang open over her body. It still covered most of her breasts, even open, and she still had on her panties, but still, it was the most erotic thing Gail had ever seen. For a moment, she forgot what she was doing, her nerves overloading as her whole body flushed with lust and desire.

"Gail," Holly said softly, and gave her girlfriend a tender look.

Hearing her lover's voice centered the cop, and she took the picture. Even though it was unnecessary. Even though she would never, ever lose the image of this woman in her shirt. The image of the woman she loved more than anyone, the woman who had saved her from herself, nearly naked in the dim room, eyes dark with need. Even though in her last moments, years and years and years ahead, she would think of this moment as if it were just a day ago, an hour, a minute.

In some ways, Gail thought, she would always be in this moment. In some ways, this moment would never end.

The blonde shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and tossed the phone behind onto the bed behind her. She scooted forward until she was sitting on the very edge at the foot of the mattress, where the covers and sheets had been thrown and bunched up during their earlier lovemaking.

And then, with a mischievous grin, she crooked her finger at her girlfriend.

And Holly, Holly came.

She pushed off the door frame and crossed the threshold into the room, stopping right in front of Gail, who was perched on the edge of the bed. The doctor started to shrug out of the uniform shirt, but Gail reached out and laid a pale hand atop one of the doctor's darker ones.

"Don't," the officer said, "leave it."

Holly let her hands fall to her sides, unsure of what Gail wanted, but happy to let the other woman lead. The blonde leaned forward, laying a kiss right on the warm skin of Holly's abdomen, before taking the doctor's hands in her own and bringing them up to grasp on her shoulders for support.

"You look so hot right now," Gail said softly, and palmed the doctor's breasts. She kneaded at the full, heavy mounds, and ran her thumbs over Holly's dark nipples, pleased when they perked and hardened under her attention.

Holly didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and smiled.

And then Gail slipped her fingers into the space between the waistband of Holly's panties and the soft, smooth flesh of her abdomen.

She slowly pulled the black fabric down the doctor's legs, and then as Holly gripped at her shoulders, she guided the panties over one foot and then the other, and then tossed them aside. Gail put her palm on the standing woman's belly, and pushed gently, until Holly stepped back just the slightest.

And then Gail knelt before her lover.

Holly groaned as she felt the blonde nuzzle into the soft pillow of her stomach, felt Gail wrap her up into a tight embrace, felt the soft, chaste kiss the other woman pressed against her skin. And then Gail sat back on her legs, and pulled Holly forward with her until the short hairs of Holly's sex tickled at her nose. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the brunette's skin, the scent of her sweat, her arousal.

And then she gripped tightly at Holly's ass and slid her tongue in to circle around the doctor's clit. She felt the curtain of her uniform shirt brush at her ears as she alternated between teasing flicks and hard, tight circles on the brunette's sensitive nub.

It wasn't long before Gail could feel the muscles of Holly's inner thighs quivering against her cheeks, could feel the fingers on her shoulders grasping tighter and tighter.

"Gail," Holly said, "God, Gail."

The blonde shifted her head so she could look up at her lover's face, tilted it back just the slightest, changing the angle of her tongue's action against Holly's slick flesh. Her girlfriend's eyes were closed and her lips parted, turned up in an absentminded smile. As she did that thing with her tongue that Holly really, really liked, Gail watched the way the muscles in the other woman's throat moved as Holly swallowed against the sparks of pleasure emanating through her body.

Holly started to rock her hips in time with the rhythm that Gail had set, whimpering every time the blonde's tongue curled around her clit in just the right way.

"Baby, please," Holly said in a strangled voice.

The officer knew what her girlfriend wanted, what she needed.

She needed more.

Gail moved one hand to the small of Holly's back, the base of the brunette's spine, and started to gently massage as the muscles there. The other hand she brought back around to her girlfriend's front, and gently, softly began to slide two fingers through the gathering slickness there.

And then, ever so slowly, ever so softly, she slid two fingers into Holly, deep, deep, deep, pleased by the low moan her girlfriend gave at the sensation of being filled. And then she stopped, held still within the warmth of Holly's body, feeling as the brunette gripped her fingers tight, and then released, and gripped again.

The doctor gave an unsatisfied groan, needing to move, needing Gail to move. And Gail, unable to refuse her girlfriend anything, Gail gave in.

She began to thrust, slowly but firmly, within Holly's hot, wet sex, keeping up her relentless attack on the other woman's clit as she did. Soon every touch of tongue to the brunette's hard clit, every movement of her fingers had Holly moaning, calling out her name. Holly began to thrust in time with Gail's fingers and tongue, her mound nudging against Gail's nose with each roll of her hips, and the grip of her fingers on the blonde's shoulders growing almost painful.

When Holly's pelvic bone collided with her nose a second and third time, Gail made a decision. She slowed her pace, and gradually withdrew from her girlfriend's body.

"Gail," Holly whispered, voice thready.

But Gail thrust her tongue back as far as it would go toward Holly's entrance, and lapped at the wet arousal there, hmmmm-ing in satisfaction at the familiar salty-sweet flavor of her girlfriend's come.

"Shhhh, baby," she whispered, "I've got you."

The police officer looked up and locked eyes with her lover, pleased at the desperate darkness she saw there. And as Holly watched, Gail brought her wet fingers up to her mouth, and cleaned them.

The doctor swore, and thrust her hips almost mindlessly, seeking out contact, any contact.

The blonde rose and took Holly by the hand before stepping back and mounting the bed. She scooted backward, pulling her girlfriend with her, until she was laying back against the headboard and the brunette kneeling between her legs.

Holly was trembling, her entire nervous system hovering on the edge of orgasm.

"Gail," she said.

Just "Gail." Just her lover's name. The one word she could form, the one word she could never forget.

The blonde reached up to rub a thumb over the other woman's bottom lip, felt as Holly drew it into her mouth, wrapped her tongue around it.

Gail bit at her bottom lip and tried not to moan.

"I'm gonna take care of you, honey, just one second," she said.

She reached over into the bedside table with her free hand, feeling for the bottle of lube and the bright blue toy they kept there. When she saw what Gail was thinking, Holly shuddered in anticipation, fingers clenching tightly at her own thighs as she watched her girlfriend insert the shorter end of the toy into herself.

Gail poured a small amount of lube into her palm, and began stroking the thick shaft of the toy. Holly's eyes followed her every movement, watching as the blonde's pale hand caressed the silicone, spreading the sweetly-scented lubricant all over it.

"You ready," Gail asked, looking deep into the brunette's eyes. The tremor that ran through her girlfriend's body served as her answer. She took Holly's hands and gently tugged the doctor forward, urging the darker woman to rise and settle over her hips.

Holly hovered over the silicone phallus, linked fingers tightening around her girlfriend's as she slowly, slowly lowered herself onto the toy. The noise that escaped her throat was guttural, animalistic, raw, and she clutched desperately at Gail's hands as she settled fully onto the bright blue shaft.

For a moment, the doctor was completely still, and Gail followed suit, not wanting to move before her girlfriend was ready.

And then Holly began to move, raising up on her knees and then sitting back down. And with every movement, every clench of her muscles, every rise and fall, Gail felt the echo within her own sex, against her own clit. The brush of fabric against her hips, her stomach.

The brunette moved faster and faster, her breathing heavier and heavier as she went, Gail meeting her stroke for stroke. Overwhelmed by the feel of being filled, of being driven to the brink of madness. No longer capable of words, no longer even capable of moans, short, staccato grunts were the only sound the doctor was able to make. They punctuated every thrust of Gail's hips, every rise and fall of Holly's body atop her lover's.

Holly broke the link between their hands, and leaned forward, planting her hands on the headboard behind the blonde. Her grunts got higher and higher with the new angle of Gail's thrusts, and Gail wrapped a hand around the back of the brunette's head, brought her down for a kiss.

She rested her other hand on the small of the doctor's back again, steadying the other woman as she moved, as she raced toward the precipice. Holly thrust her tongue past the cop's lips desperately, hungry for every bit of skin, every part of Gail that she could touch.

As she felt Holly start to tremble, that familiar shudder and quaking of her girlfriend's body, Gail reached down to rub wildly against the brunette's clit.

And that was it, that was the final straw.

Holly shouted—roared, even—and thrust frantically upon the blue toy that connected her to the woman she loved beyond measure. Gail watched as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, so focused her pleasure. It was a look that Gail would never tire of, her lover so lost to the magic they'd created between them.

The blonde grasped the fabric of her uniform shirt in her other hand, massaging the tensing muscles of Holly's ass through the white cotton.

"It's okay, Holly, it's okay," she whispered in the doctor's ear, peppering tiny, chaste kisses along her neck, her face.

Finally, finally, between the ruthless thrusting and the furious caress of Gail's fingers against her clit, Holly came.

Gail knew it from the way Holly's face went slack and relaxed, from the way she could feel the echo of contractions along the thick blue shaft. She continued to thrust, even as Holly collapsed atop her, even as Holly sighed heavily and licked away a droplet of sweat along her neck, chest heaving against Gail's own. She continued to thrust into the doctor until she, too, climaxed.

They lay there for a long time, silent but for their heavy, slowing breathing, Holly laying chaste kisses against Gail's flushed skin, Gail running a soothing hand up and down Holly's side. Toy tossed to the side,

"You were right," she said to the brunette, "totally worth sitting through my mother's speech."

Holly just laughed and reached down to pull the duvet over them.

A few minutes later, the only sound was their soft, even breathing in the dark, dark night.


End file.
